1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image extracting apparatus and a video camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image extracting apparatus which extracts a partial object scene image belonging to a specific area out of an object scene image captured by an imaging surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of such a kind of conventional apparatus is disclosed in a Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 11-183951). The prior art is for restricting a camera-shake correction performance in panning/tilting in order to prevent an erroneous camera-shake correction operation in response to the panning/tilting. It should be noted that the longer a focal length of an imaging optical system is (the higher the zoom magnification is), the more the degree of limitation of the camera-shake correction performance is. However, a variation of the object scene image due to a camera shake is increased as the zoom magnification is higher. Whereas, in the prior art, as the zoom magnification is higher, the camera-shake correction performance is substantially limited, and therefore, it is impossible to properly prevent a camera shake in photographing under a high magnification.